Can We Change The Future?
by NatSJ4
Summary: A little girl has come to Fairy Tail and she has claim to be the future daughter of Natsu and Lucy. But in Nara's time Lucy is dead. Can Natsu and Lucy change the future and keep her alive while bringing Nara back into her right time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a normal day for us, Natsu and Gray were fighting, Erza was eating some pudding and me and Levy-chan were discussing a girls sleep over party in which we hoped to include Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Juvia. Then the double doors to our guild slowly yet loudly opened. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned there attention to the door. At first I was only able to see a small figure but as she kept walking I was able to get a better look.

She had pink hair that resembled Natsu's resting on her back and large brown eyes. She looked to be about seven and was so adorable. I just wanted to squeeze her as if she was a stuffed doll, but I knew better, after all I dont want to scare her. As she stood in the middle of the room the all the girls awed, but she didnt notice, or maybe she just didnt care. She was too busy looking around the room for someone and when her eyes came upon me she stopped.

I didn't know what to do so i smiled, a little bit awkwardly. The little girl then jumped into my arms and yelled "Mommy!". What did she say...? Mommy...? Wait, I dont remember having a kid!

It was completely quiet. No one knew what to do, or what to say. Of course that was when Natsu broke the silence. His laugh echoing through-out the room. "What is this Lucy? Since when did you have a kid?" I could see tears startimg to form in the corner of his eye from laughing so hard.

The litte girl slowly let go of me and walked to Natsu, she studided him quietly then said "You look younger daddy" as she tilted her head. Natsu then stopped laughing and stared back at her "Huh...?!". Gray broke into laughter and teased Natsu saying "Since when have YOU had a kid?" The whole guild started laughing at this point. But i could see the master was still sitting on the bar top watching everything with a stern look. He slowly stood up and walked over to the little girl. We all went silent to see what would happen next. In a strangely kind voice he then asked her to come with him. She happily took his hand and followed him. "Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Wendy! ...come here" Before the master walked in a room he called for us, motioning us to follow.

As I entered the room she and the master were laughing, it seems they were in the middle of a story. But as she laughed i couldnt help but smile, it really hit my heart for some reason, i'm not exactly sure why. Seeing the master giggle like that feels werid but i didnt want to stop them. He smiled and said to her "We'll finish this later okay?". She smiled and agreed.

The master then began asking her quesions like who she was, where she lives and who were her parents.

"My name is Kara, and I live with Auntie Levy and Uncle Gajeel whenever daddy is out." Gray put his hands in his pocket, his shirt somehow gone again, and asked "Who exactly is daddy?" Kara pointed to Natsu .

"You said he goes out, where does he go Kara?" Erza kneeled down until she was Kara's height and patted her head.

"Daddy leaves to go fight the people who killed mommy, he comes back the last weekend of a month."

"But that's only three days..." Wendy looked sad as she said that.

"Yeah, daddy really works hard..." For a second it looked like Kara was only saying that to keep herself up more then just to reasure Wendy.

"Way to go Natsu, i knew you would be such a bad dad." Gray teased Natsu, and when we all thought that Natsu was just going to say something back to Gray he instead kneeled next to her and hugged Kara.

"Daddy is sorry Kara..." Is Natsu going along with this like its a game, to get back at Gray? I looked into his eyes and right away i could tell he was serious. He knew how it felt to be abandoned and alone and he didnt want that for Kara.

"But Kara...you said mommy was killed..." My voice trailed off not sure what to say next. I kmew how it felt to lose a mom...it's painful and lonely and as i look at Kara's face, well i just couldnt bear the thought of her alone.

Kara looked down. "Yes...mommy was killed from a dark guild."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natsu's expression darkened. "Which guild?" But Kara only shook her head, "i dont know, dad would never tell me." I could see his hands forming a fist and a vain or two popping out from his neck as anger took over him.

"But i still don't understand...is Natsu and Lucy really your parents?" Gray asked the question that we all were thinking. Is is true? Because i think i would remember my own kid. Kara smiled as she held me and Natsu hand. "Yes!" I didn't know what to do, could it be that Kara is confusing us with someone else..? Then the master stepped in and asked Kara a question. "Kara what year is this?" She took a moment to think then answer "2021" I nearly choked. 2021?! It's 2013. The master nodded and said "Then that's our answer. Kara is from 8 years in the future." I turned my head quickly and stared at Kara, 8 years in the future?! Her?!

"K-kara is..."

"from the future?" Natsu finished my sentence for me.

"But how, i thought people couldn't time travel?" Wendy's question made me think. Sure we have seen people like Ultear who uses time in there magic but we've never actually seen a person time travel. "Kara, do you remember how you got here?" Kara looked a little puzzled at Erza's question then answered. "Well...i was walking in the forest and i met this person in a cloak and he was lost so i helped him. And in return he told me that if i named a wish, he would grant it."

"At first i didnt know what to say but after i thought about it i told him that i wanted to see mommy and daddy together. So he told me to close my eyes and so i did, and when i opened it i was outside the guild.."

"A person in a black cloak?" She nodded. And then Erza put her hand on Kara's shoulder. "Kara, you shouldn't talk to strangers, it's not safe." They continued talking, going more into detailed about the person but i couldn't pay attention, i was lost in my head. If Kara is really from the future...and if she really is me and Natsu's kid...does that mean that me and Natsu are going to be together?! Wait hold it, to have a kid you would have to... I looked up at Natsu's face but he didnt notice becuase he was talking with Gray and Erza. My imagination must have turned wild because i started to think about Natsu and me together and suddenly a blush rose to my cheeks. W-what am i thinking of?! I need to control myself, that would never happened! Natsu would never... my thoughts trailed off and i began to feel sad.

"Mommy..are you okay?" I almost forgot everything that was going on until Kara's voice brought me back to reality. I smiled at her and reassured her i was okay, or maybe i was just trying to convince myself that i was okay.

"Alright then! So all we have to do is fine this guy and he can take her back to her time. Piece of cake!" Natsu smiled and headed for the door ready to start his search.

"Wait Natsu, it's not that easy, we're finding one person out of millions who live here in Fiore. And it's going to be abit more difficult sense we don't know how he actaully looks too. But for right now we need someone to stay with Kara at all times." By the time Erza had finished talking Natsu had already left the room but not until after he appointed me for the position to stay with Kara.

Erza, who was mad that he didnt listen to her and left me alone to watch Kara, chased after him. "Lucy, I want you to take Kara home and stay there until we get Natsu back." I listened to the masters orders and walked home with Kara, making sure i kept her walking infront of me at all times. It was an awkward silence at first but in that time i realized something. Since she is from the future she would know how every one is and how the guild is doing. I opened my mouth to speak when all of a sudden i heard someone call my name from behind. I turned my head and saw that it was...

(i'm going to stop here for now and i hoped you enjoyed it. And i cant remember if they actually met someone who does time travel so sorry if im wrong about that and i hope u like, plz comment too. Thanks for reading :3 Until next time )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I turned around and to my surprise, saw Sting waving at me. "Hey Lucy." He stood in front of me and caught sight of Kara. "Who is this?" He leaned down to get a closer look but Kara ran behind me.

"Oh this is Kara, Kara say hi to Sting." I looked behind me to see Kara's face and for a moment saw fear. "Kara...?"

"Daddy said i'm not suppose to talk to him." What? ...Natsu did? Why would Natsu say that? Sting broke my train of thought when he spoke. " It's alright, well i better be going then." He ran off while waving goodbye. That was...werid...

By the time we reached my place it was late and Kara was hungry so i started making food. For a while we just ate in silence until we heard a knock on the door. I got up and open it and saw Gray carry a passed out Natsu. He set him on my couch and walked away mumbling something about how Natsu is a pain in his butt and some other unkind words. As soon as Gray slammed the door and left, Natsu woke up and sprang to his feet. "What? Who's there?" Kara laughed at Natsu which made him less tense and slowly he started laughing too. I smiled, I know i dont know much about Kara yet and this may be too soon to say this but im sure that if we stay together like this-with me natsu and Kara, then we could really become a faimiy. We all can be together. Then Kara's words came back to my mind like a slap to the face. "mommy was killed" ...I was...killed... I didn't notice until now but i won't be there...for Kara...or Narsu...or Fairy Tail anymore... I'll be...

My eyes became watery as i began to realize that my end would be coming soon. Maybe i can ask Kara when it happens...maybe i can stop it from happening...but then...wouldn't that cause some kind of time rift or something? But...I dont want to leave everybody...

"Lucy...?" Natsu called my name and i quickly adverted my eyes away so he couldn't see my tears. "Sorry...i'm just tired." Kara yawned and said she was tired too so Natsu said he would take her to bed as i go shower.

I stood naked in the shower as the water from the shower head slid down my body. I took this time to think about everyone and think of some possible way I could stop my death from happening. But i didnt have enough details about it to think of a plan to prevent it. I began to get frustrated and suddenly an image of Natsu's smiling face came to my mind. "Natsu..." I couldn't hold it in anymore; i finally let out my tears. They kept coming and coming, until i believed that it would never stop.

After what seemed like forever i finally stopped crying and got out the shower. I changed in the bathroom not knowing whether Natsu went home or not. And as i walked out the bathroom i was welcomed with nothing but silence. I found Kara sleeping peacifully in the guest bedroom and headed to my bed for a good rest. That was when...i found Natsu... "He's asleep on my bed!" I tried waking him and rolling him off my bed but he wouldnt move an inch. "You have got to be kidding me..." I sighed, i'm too exhuasted to try anything else so i grabbed a bunch of pillows and divided the bed. "There" I layed in bed feeling acomplished and ready for sleep but as i heard Nastu's snoring i started to think. Well...we are suppose to have a kid in the future...maybe i should take out the pillows... I continued to question the pillows until finally i fell asleep.

I could feel some kind of warm air blowing against my face and some distant mummbling but i couldnt figure out what it was; I was too tired to open my eyes. But eventaully i gave in. I slowly open them and almost yelled when i saw Natsu's face inches away from mine. Our lips are so close that we could be kissing in any moment. I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks.

"Good morning Lucy" Natsu smiled and slowly moved away from me. "Oh, your face is red, do you have a fever?" I shook my head slowly, trying to calm myself down. "N-no, i'm fine"

"Oh really, that's good." I voice from the kitchen yelled out "Food's done!" And slowly Kara appeared into view smiling."I made breakfast." I got out of bed and followed Kara to the kitchen with Natsu following behind me.

"I didnt know you cook Kara."

"Well whenever i lived with auntie Levy sometimes i would have to cook in the mornings." She grinned at me and them said. "This will be your first time trying my food mommy, so i hope you enjoy it."

We all sat at the table and began to eat. Kara watched me as i put the first spoon full of food into my mouth. "Whoa! It's really good Kara!"

Her face brightened."Really?"

"Really."

"Yeah, it's even better then Lucy's food." Why you! I was giving Natsu the death stare when all of a sudden he leaned across the table and his face came closer to me. "Lucy you have food on your face." Natsu use the edge of his tongue and licked the food of my cheek causing my face to turn bright red.

(sorry i took so long i've been busy with homework but anyways i hope u enjoy!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My face turned red but Natsu didn't notice, he just went back to eating.

Over the next few weeks Natsu would end up staying over to help me take care of Nara. Occasionally he would get grumpy, though, saying he wanted to go do a quest and find whoever was responsible for this, but i could tell there was something holding him back from actually leaving. Little did i know at that time, how drastic things would change.

I was laying in bed when i heard a knocking on the door, it was early in the morning so i was naturally too tired to open it. After Gray started shouting and banging in the door, that's when Natsu decided to get it. I couldn't really hear much but i could tell by Gray's tone, that things were serious. Slowly the door closed and after a few minutes of silence i figured Natsu had left with him. I turned on the bed, facing where Natsu would usually sleep. I wonder if they found something...

Me and Kara went over to the guild later that day. And as Kara was happily talking with Levy-chan, i stayed by the door waiting for Natsu. I don't know why but i had the sudden urge to see him, I felt like something wrong was about to happen. Slowly i could see a small figure limping into view. The person's body began to look smaller as she got closer and then i realized it was Wendy. I rushed to her side just about as she was going to collapse and she fell into my arms. "Wendy?!" I then began to notices all the cuts and bruises on Wendy's body. "What happened?"

"T-There was this guy...and we...tried to fight him..."

"We? Who is we?" I asked desperately.

"Me, Gray and Natsu..." I could tell that talking was abut of a struggle to Wendy so i allowed her to tell me the location of the battle and that was it. By the time she had finished telling me, Erza was racing to us. Quickly i told her all that i knew and she took Wendy from my arms. I knew Erza was going to go straight to the fight after she made sure Wendy was safe but i couldn't wait for her. I knew that Natsu was in trouble and that's all the motivation i needed. I ran swiftly to where Wendy had told me was the location. But it was so far i started questioning myself if i would make it in time or not. I ran as fast as i could until my legs ached to the point i thought i would collapse. I stood in the middle of a forest and turned my body over and over trying to understand my surroundings but it all looked the same to me. I started getting frustrated. "How could i get lost when Natsu needs me. How stupid of myself. I-" All of a sudden i heard a familiar voice shout out.

"Ice Make...Lance!"

Immediately i ran to the direction of the voice and found a gruesome sight. They were in the middle of a small opening in the forest, to the left side was a small lake and large rocks; but as for everything else, there was simply grass and occasional twings. Large dark trees surrounded the opening, making it seem like we were in a giant bowl. Both Natsu and Gray had injuires covering there body, and they were fighting...Cobra?! Cobra was a former member of Oración Seis that we fought; he's a pretty strong opponent. But as i saw Cobra aim at Natsu for an attack, i raced in front of Natsu's body without even thinking. Of course that didn't stop Corba from attacking.

"Poison Dragon's Roar!"

I could see Natsu from the corner of my eye about to push me away, but it was too late; his attack got a direct hit on me. Causing me to fly off slightly to the side and tumble on the ground. The pain felt like a burning sensation engrossing my body and my vision blurred for a moment. But i wasn't about to give up. The fight is only starting. (sorry it took so long and i hope you enjoy it. btw a lil spoiler alert; things may not be what they seem...)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I leaned on a nearby tree to help me stand up and then remembered about the lake. I took out one of my keys which i always brought with me, and threw into the lake, hoping she wouldn't be so mad with me from throwing her key but something tells me otherwise.

"Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

The key lit up underwater and out sprang Aquaris in the middle of a world pool that wrapped around her tail."Lucy!" She gave me a murderous look and stated that she was in the middle of a date, but when she saw my injuried body, she decided not to douse me with water.

"Alright, let's do this."

"Giant Wave Attack!" Aquarius yelled out before attacking and as the water was just about to hit Cobra, i could have sworn i say his body lit up but then it was covered by water and i decided not to think about it too much.

I smiled feeling happy. "Alright! A direct hit." I knew not to get a head of my self just yet so i got ready for the next attack but when i looked i didn't see Cobra anymore. Instead i saw Juvia, who was a former S-Class Mage in the Phantom Lord Guild but now is in our guild, standing in Cobra's place with not even a scratch.

She gave me an evil smirked and said "Water Slicer'. I was too stun and confused that i forgot to move, but thankfully Gray blocked the attack while Natsu started using his magic on her.

"He can change his form." Gray said over his shoulder right before he attacked. Slowly i started realizing how difficult this would be. "Thanks Aqarius but i think it is time to go." She replied by saying "Finally" then faded away. I took out another key and called out "Open the Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

Next to me a glowing light shimmered and slowly Loke's body appeared. He smiled at me and said "Your prince has arrived".

"Loke, i know this might sound weird but i need you to attack Juvia."

Before i could even say "i'll explain later" he charged at her and yelled out "Regulus Punch". A light discharged from his fist and he successfully punches her jaw while Gray had her distracted. She stopped her moment all of a sudden and stared down at Loke. An evil aura emitting from her. "No one...punches me!" Her whole body slowly became covered in shadows as she transformed her form again. This time she became Elfman and waisted no time to attack. "Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over!" His body grew taller and his muscles and arms grows larger and instead of skin he was covered with fur. His ears and teeth became pointy and two large horns on his head and his shoulders appeared.

Reluctantly my body shook. Even though i have seen Elfman do Take Over many times, it still frightens me to see a large beast in front of me anxious for my death. He raised his right arm ready to attacked and all three- Natsu, Gray and Loke charged. But Elfman's reflexes were too quick and he dodged there attackes. He smashed at Gray but missed when Gray jumped back. Yet still the impact of his stength on the ground made it crumple and the force flew Gray into a large tree.

Loke took this chance to use his "Regulus Beam". But when Elfman saw what he was doing he picked up a tree and threw it at him. Fortunately he missed Loke but the bad part is it shot towards me instead. I let out a fearful scream and ran out the way but i was too slow. The tree came down on my right foot with a horrible crashing noise and i let out a painful yelp. Hot tears seem to be threatening to come out as i try to move my foot free. And i could feel my consciousness slipping away.

Loke, seeing me hurt, forgot about Elfman and came running to my aid. But Elfman hadn't forgotten about him. He punched at Loke's back, sending him tumbling in the ground. "Loke!" I called out to him desperately. He slowly sat up and looked at me sadly. "Sorry...Lucy.." His body glimmered and faded away. I looked up at Elfman fearfully as he roared at the sky. What will happen next...?

(sorry that it took so long, enjoy!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I searched feverishly for my keys but found them far off in front of me. I tried to crawl and get closer to them but when I moved my right foot, it felt like lightning ripped through my body.

"Don't move Lucy." Natsu said before charging at Elfman. What am I going to do? I want to help him… but in this condition I can't even help myself. I watched anxiously as Natsu used his dragon slaying magic on Elfman. After a few minutes of restless fighting back and forth, Elfman decided to change his form and said "Beast Soul: Belcusas!" His whole body turning into heavy protective armor. Of course that didn't stop Natsu from attacking.

After a couple hits it didn't look like Natsu's fire was doing much to harm Elfman's new armored body. Elfman picked Natsu up and threw him into the ground, creating a large ditch. "Natsu!" I yelled out, hoping he was okay but I only heard silence and panicked. I began trying to crawl again to where Natsu was despite the excruciating pain I felt on my right foot.

"I told you…not to move Lucy." Natsu's injured body slowly stood up from the ditch. Fire spewing from his fist and mouth as he stared at Elfman angrily. "Now I'm all fired up!" He charged at Elfman. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" With no trouble he punches Elfman over and over, ending it with a final kick across the face. Elfman fell back, his body making a loud thudding noise when it hit the ground. I smiled and would have jumped up in joy if it weren't for my foot being stuck under a tree.

Elfman slowly got up showing off his injured face. He roared in frustration and before anything else could happen, we heard Erza's and a couple of other people from the guild's voice from inside the forest, getting closer. They finally found us! We were sure to beat Elfman now with all of us here. But when I turned my head back to Elfman and Natsu, he was gone. Natsu, also puzzled started searching around yelling "Where did he go? Yo, Elfman come out!" However, nothing happened and eventually every one found us.

We were taking back to the guild while Erza kept scolding Natsu and Gray. I was happy to see Wendy feeling better- so better in fact that she healed my right foot. Well it is not totally healed, it still kind of hurts at times, but thankfully it is no longer broken anymore.

"Mommy!" Nara ran to me with tears in her eyes and I welcomed her with open arms. She stayed by my side and for a while she decided to stay the night with me instead of Levy-chan, which we had originally planned a couple days ago since she really wanted to see her; but I convinced her that it was okay to spend the night with Levy-chan. I not only did it because I knew how much she wanted to go but because I was worried that the person might come back to our place seeking revenge on Natsu.

Me and Levy agreed that we will meet up again tomorrow at the guild- as usual- with Nara so we will be together again. Levy insists that I spend all my time with Nara, since at her time, I'm no longer there. I of course agree with her, but I don't mind spending it with both Nara and my friends and she doesn't mind either.

It was dark outside by the time we had finished talking so me and Natsu headed home. After everything that has happened today, I had no appetite although Natsu, no surprise, did so I let him eat out with Happy and said that we would meet up at home. Giving me, enough time to shower before his arrival.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, my hair almost completely dried from the shower. I stared down at my right foot. So much has happened today… I heard the door unlocked and slowly open. Is that Natsu? I stood up and waited for him to walk into my room, my nerves tense. What if it isn't Natsu? Maybe it's the guy we fought earlier today and he actually did came to seek revenge on Natsu?! Slowly Natsu's body came into view and I let out a sigh.

"You scared me for a second." Then a thought hit me, what if this is really the other guy pretending to be Natsu? I studied his body carefully. …Ugh! I can't tell the difference! Think, maybe I can ask him a question that only the real Natsu knows.

He yawned and walked toward me, or maybe he was just walking towards the bed. Either way I backed up until the wall. "Hmm, Lucy you okay?"

"Yeah…just thirsty that's all." I smiled nervously and headed to the kitchen. Think! Think! Um…oh I know!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Feeling confident about my question I walked back to Natsu. "Hey Natsu, what did you say your dragon's name is?"

"It's Igneel, why?" Hmm, there was no hesitation.

"And when did he go missing?" I bit my lower lip and watched him carefully.

"July 7th, X777." No hesitation again. I just have no choice but to believe it really is him. I smiled feeling relieved.

Since that person is around it is hard to trust the people you talk to, because you never know if it really is them. Thinking back now I wonder what would happen if Natsu didn't get back up… I shook my head; no I don't want to think about it. I don't want to lose Natsu.

Without even thinking I hugged Natsu, who stood there surprised. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks and I let go. "S-sorry, it was an accident!" I looked down laughing nervously, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Lucy-"

"I'm sorry…" Flashes of all my time together with Natsu came into my mind and I started to tear up. "I was just so worried about you today, I don't want to lose you…I-I mean like…" I realized how embarrassing my words were so I tried to cover it up.

Natsu pulled me closer and hugged me. I blushed and looked up at Natsu's face and I could see he was blushing too. He's not use to this either… I smiled and together we stood there embracing each other. "Lucy don't worry, I'll always come back to you." I looked into Natsu's eyes and I could feel myself getting lost in it. I never noticed how kind his eyes were…it makes me feel warm inside. Slowly Natsu leaned in and our lips touched. The kiss was so gentle and I could feel my face turn bright red. Gradually we broke the kiss to get air but only to go right back into kissing again. This time the kiss getting deeper and things started to heat up.

Natsu picked me up and laid me on the bed; his face hovering inches in front of mine. "Lucy….I…" He whispered into my ear but I couldn't understand what he said and before I could ask, we kissed again. The rest of the night continued on with its heavenly bliss. Yes, it was a night I would never forget.

(Sorry that this chapter is so short but I hope you enjoy)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

My first thought was...it's warm. Like a peaceful warmth surrounding my body. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself laying next to a naked, sleeping Natsu. Wait...did i say naked?! I rubbed my eyes and blinked a couple times before comfirming it. Yep, he's naked. Suddenly the memories of the previous night and all we had done together started flooding back. "Oh...that's right we..." I blushed and slowly Natsu began to move.

"Ngh..." He turned his head and faced me, still asleep. I was tempted to reach my hand over and touch his peaceful face but i didn't want to wake him so instead i slowly tried to sneak out of bed. When my foot finally touched the ground, i was stopped by Natsu who grabbed my wrist. "Where are you going?" I smiled back and said "i was afraid to wake you." He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, sending an electric wave down my spine. "Too late." He leaned in closer and his lips touched mine for a brief moment. And then again, this time passionately. Natsu's hand fell on my shoulders, and gently they began to move towards my chest. I felt a small moan about to escape my mouth. I was sure we would have done it again if it weren't for a sudden rhythmic beeping.

The sound totally ruined the romantic moment so even though i just wanted to stay in Natsu's arms for the rest of the day, i had to go see what was making the noise. On my desk was a card with a chibi version of Cana that lit up and beeped for help. I slowly picked it up and knew that we were needed back at the guild.

We ran to the guild and bursted through the door. Relief washes over me as Nara ran and hugged me. I smiled and held her close as i frantically looked around for any signs of a fight, but nothing, everything was normal. "What's going on?" I asked Cana as she came into view.

"We found somebody..." I looked into the direction Cana motioned and saw a tall person in a black cloak. Slowly I let go of Nara and walked towards the mysterious person. And when i was finally close enough, I patted his shoulder and waited for him to face me. I imagined it to be someone i knew, a person who when i looked into their face, everything would fall into place and be understandable, but he was no one i knew. He had long dark purple hair and lime green eyes that made him look kind, yet his stern face said otherwise.

"Nara identified him as the man she met in the forest." Cana said from behind me.

The one who took her back in time? But why is he here?

"Where did you find him?"

"We didn't, he just walked in."

"He just...walked in?"

"Yep."

"But why would-"

"I came to warn you." The man's surprisingly deep voice turned the whole guild silent.

"Warn us about what...?"

"The time limit placed upon this wish." What? Nothing is making sense!

"I don't..." My voice trailed off as i remembered what Nara said. _I met a person in a cloak and he was lost, so i helped him and in return he said he would grant me a wish. _

"If she doesn't return by the time the time limit ends...she will be erased from history."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

His words felt like i got shot in the chest. Erased from history...? B-but... Confusion, fear and sadness welled up inside me and cause me to be unable to speak.

"The heck with you!" Natsu angrily stomped his way next to me and faced the cloaked man."I won't let that happen."

"You said if she doesnt return by the time limit, THAT is when she'll be erased; but if she returns before hand then we are good, right?" Erza's words suddenly brought me hope. She's right! As long as we don't pass the time limit, then we should be fine! I began to relax and maybe even smile a little.

"Yes well both of them need to be sent back at the same time otherwise it wont work."

"H-huh? Both?"

"Yes, Nara and her friend went." I looked over at Nara but she was as confused as I. "There was no body else."

"My magic does not lie. You need to find this person and return before next week is over" No..this is all happening too fast..

"What person? Can you atleast describe them for me?" I sounded abit more acusing than i liked.

He shook his head slowly and said "I can not."

"Why can't you tell us?" Erza asked.

At this point I zoned out of the rest of the conversation. So...basically we need to find a stranger that we will somehow know it was the same mysterious person who time travelled with Nara, then bring them back here to time travel back home before next week ends...

"Lucy are you alright?" Levy-chan whispered next to me.

"Yeah...I just need some time..." I slowly sneaked out of the guild and started walking home. This is...too much for me... I thought about it over and over; so much that my head started to feel dizzy.

"Lucy?"

"Huh?" I turned around and saw Rogue. "Oh hey Rogue." "Rogue is Sting's partner and they both come from the same guild, Sabertooth. "Where's Sting?"

"Sting left a couple months back, he said he wanted to do some more training."

Huh...but i just some him not too long ago... Before I could tell Rogue how I saw Sting, he left by saying "I got to go; i left Fro alone by accident." Then slowly walked away.

I started pondering over what Rogue had said on my way home. Could one of them be an impostor...? Or did Sting come back without telling Rogue.. With out realizing it i was home already. "Oh.." ...Wait...what am I doing here?! I'm suppose to spend time with Nara! As soon as I took a step the door bell rang. Must be Rogue again. I quickly walked toward the door and opened it. STING?!

"Hey lucy~!" He smiled at me and slowly walked in.

"Hey stin..g..." Rogue's words were flooding back to me. "...Didn't you leave to train?"

"Huh? Ah..yeah..I did..."

"Where did you go?"

"Um..." I stood there unafraid but then a horrible idea crept into mind. What if...Sting was the same guy who fought Natsu and the others... With that unpleasant idea I slowly started to back away from him and was getting closer to the door. I guess my suspicious questions and movement told him I knew because the next thing I knew I was shoved against the wall. He held my arms pinned to the wall above my head with one hand, and with the other he began to choke me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"S-Sting..." I tried desperately to push him off of me but just like my oxygen, my strength was leaving me. Slowly things were starting to turn black, except for Sting's murderous smile. Then, all of a sudden I heard the door burst open and Sting's grip loosened but before i could see who it was, i passed out on the floor.

"Lucy...Lucy can you hear me?" This voice...mom...? When i opened my eyes i realized that i wasn't in my house anymore; but instead i was in the guild- which still is another home for me.

I tried to find some strength to sit up but i was immediately pushed down by a small person jumping on me. She was crying as she clung on to my body. Finally i realized it was Nara. I held her close to me and let her continue to cry her tears of joy until i looked over and saw a person tied up to a pillar. "Natsu?!" Quickly yet gently i tried to push Nara off of me to help Natsu, but when she saw what i was trying to do, she stopped me. "It's not Natsu."

"It's the man from the fight." I turned to see Wendy and Ezra behind me.

"Oh.." I slowly looked back at who I use to think was Natsu, and saw his body change form again, this time he turned back to Sting with that same evil smirk. It sent a chill down my spine, and i knew that if it werent for those magical chains, he would be coming after me to finish what he started earlier before.

"How are you feeling?" Wendy asked as she helped me to a chair.

"Well, I could be better." I gave her a smile and she seemed to look relieved. "Oh, by the way, where is Natsu?"

"Natsu and him got into a big fight at your house, but he'll be okay." Ezra reasurred me as she sat down infront of me eating a piece of cake.

So it was Natsu who save me! I suddenly began to feel happy inside.

"He's probably out with Happy getting food or something." I know Wendy didn't mean to, but her comment actually hurt me. I just guess I figured he would be here waiting for me to wake up, not going out getting food..

"But we are still trying to figure out who he really is." Ezra took another bite from her cake and used her fork to point at Sting.

It was at that time that the door flew open and Natsu and happy came walking in. "Ah, that was a good meal!"

"Aye sir!

"You guys were eating again?" Gray walked toward Natsu with a confident look despite the fact he was shirtless again.

"Yeah, what of it."

"Can't you do anything besides eat."

While Natsu and Gray were fighting I glimpsed over at Sting but what I saw shocked me. He was looking at Natsu the same way Juvia looks at Gray... No wait, maybe I was imagining it. But as I looked back over it was definitely obvious that he was gazing at Natsu so intensely. As much as I wished I saw hate in his eyes; I could only see love. ..What could this mean...?


End file.
